For The Love Of Piercings
by xxxSonamyLover101xxx
Summary: Amy, Rouge and Blaze were shopping in the mall and Rouge suggests they should get a belly ring piercing. Amy wasn't so sure but then she soon gave in, then she soon regrets it. What will Sonic think when he sees her with it? Will he find her trashy? Sonamy


**Just a one-shot idea I had in mind, since I will be getting a piercing soon myself but not a belly ring lol XD enjoy**

Amy, Rouge and Blaze were having a girls day out at the mall for shopping. It was a very hot day so they decided to get out their summer clothes. Amy was wearing a white vest top with a blue jean jacket over it, she also had on a blue skirt with matching sandals which were white. Rouge had on a red crop top that shows of her belly, black leggings with shorts over them and red flip flops. Blaze was wearing a dark purple shirt with a red star on the front, she also had on a red skirt and dark purple dolly shoes.

Each girl had at least 3 bangs in each hand no matter how heavy they were they still shopped, as they say 'Shop till you drop' and that's what the girls are doing. The mall will close in 30mins so they haven't got much longer "Wow what shop should we head to next?" asked Blaze "The mall closes soon"

Rouge's eyes then flicked over to one particular shop, she grinned while she looked at her friends "How do you girls feel about getting a piercing?"

"OH BOY I'M SO UP FOR IT!" cheered Blaze, she then turned to Amy "You up for it Amy?"

"Umm" Amy wasn't so sure, she has never had a piercing before. Would it hurt? Or would it be painless? What would Sonic think "I'm not sure girls, I cant deal with the pai-"

Rouge placed her arm around Amy and giggled "Oh Amy stop acting like a little kid, you are now a teenager and girls your age start getting piercings" she said "Besides the piercing I had in mind is a belly ring"

Amy's eyes went wide "A BELLY RING ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Blaze looked into Amy's eyes and saw she was scared about this. Blaze knew what she had to say "Amy its not that bad really, I have my ears done" Blaze showed Amy her ears, she has her cartilages done which are located on the top of her ears "It doesn't hurt I promise, it just hurts a little after a few hours after its done"

Amy was still unsure, even after Blaze gave her some courage "I'm not sure"

"Come on honey" Rouge started "I heard that boys love a girl with a belly ring, sure you wouldn't pass down that…I think Sonic will never leave you alone for long"

Now Amy was thinking about it, is true that Rouge says? Will Sonic hate it? Will he find her trashy? "Are you positive that it wont hurt?" Amy said as she looked at Blaze

Blaze nodded with a smile "Of course Amy, if you like I can go first so you have more confidence?"

Amy nodded "Okay…lets go for it"

The girls started to walk towards the piercing shop and went inside. The shop had all different kinds of jewlery for piercings such as lips, hips, eye brows, ears and noses. While they were browsing they saw the shop clerk walking to them. The shop clerk was a white female cat with black and red hair, she also had a couple of piercings of her own. She was wearing all black clothing "Hello ladies, what can I do for you?"

"Hey, me and my friends want a belly piercing" smiled Rouge, Amy was getting nervous now

"Okay how old are you three?" she asked as she got out the forms for them to sign. Rouge said she was 20, Blaze said she was 16 and Amy said she was 13 "Okay now just sign your names here, its just the health and safety and aftercare"

All three girls signed their names on the forms, the cat escorted them to the back of the shop "Now you just pick what ones you want and I'll do it for you" she pulled out a huge stand for behind the desk that showed all the different belly rings.

After the girls picked what ones they wanted, the shop clerk got read with her items and she put on some gloves "Okay who's going first?"

"I am, I wanna show my friend Amy that its no big deal" smiled Blaze as she laid down on the leather chair. Amy and Rouge sat there as they watched the piercing take place. The shop clerk got some tweezer like clamp and clamped the top part of Blaze's belly button so it can go numb, she then grabbed a very thin needle and gently piercing it through the small layer of skin. She then grabbed the belly ring and removed the needle from the skin and poked the belly ring through the skin and then grabbed the silver ball to tighten it once it was on and then she wiped her belly "There all finished" she smiled

She handed Blaze a small hand mirror to see her belly ring. It was a silver star that was covered in diamonds "Wow I love it, Rouge its your turn"

While Rouge was getting hers done, Blaze and Amy talked "It didn't hurt Amy, she clamped my skin so it will go numb so you wont feel the needle at all"

Rouge was now done, her belly ring was a red cherry "Now I look smoking hot" she said with a grin "You're turn sweetie"

Amy gulped as she slowly walked over to the chair and lifted up her shirt and she watched the clerk do her work. Before she knew it "There all done"

Amy was in shock, that didn't hurt at all so really it was no big deal. She grabbed the mirror to have a look, she had a blue heart covered in pretty sky blue diamonds, it was really pretty "Wow this looks amazing" she smiled

The clerk smiled at her "That's good that you like it" she took off her gloves and put them in the trash "Now you have to clean your new piercings three times a day to stop infection, don't take it out because the hole will close up and come back in six weeks to see how's it getting on and then you can start changing it"

She gave the girls some aftercare lotion "That will be forty dollars each" the girls gave her money and left the shop. They went their separate ways home.

/

Amy was now in pain, Blaze was right. Her piercing was now starting to hurt her, she winced as she was walking home, what the hell made her change her mind? "I'm so stupid to say yes to this stupid thing" she muttered as she walked but then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Ames, why the long face?" said a cocky voice "That's not like you"

Amy turned round and saw her crush, Sonic, she couldn't tell him what she done "Oh its nothing, just slightly tired"

Sonic knew Amy really well and knew she was lying "Like I believe that, what's _really_ wrong with you?"

Amy lifted up her shirt and showed Sonic her piercing. Her belly button was red, swollen and a little bit of puss was coming out "Amy? Is that what I think it is?"

Amy nodded with a frown "Yeah…I got my belly button pierced and it really hurts"

Sonic looked at the belly ring and he saw how pretty it was, it was in his colour which he found attractive but he also saw how painful it was "Wow Amy, does it hurt that bad?"

Amy nodded with a few tears down her cheeks, how could she be so stupid to agree to this? "It's really painful to touch, Blaze said its no big deal but she was wrong. It's also Rouge's fault for talking me into it"

Sonic was angry about what happened, he'll have to get Rouge and Blaze for this later "What did she say to you to make you change your mind?"

"She said that all guys like a girl with a belly ring" she said with a frown "I got it done so you can like me more and that you find me more mature instead of a little girl"

Sonic gently smiled at his number one fan girl, he placed his arm round her waist and wiped her tears with his finger "You don't need to get something done to make me like you more, I like you just the way you are" he said "Just don't go extreme like getting your lip or tongue done" he chuckled

Amy slightly giggled with a blush "Don't worry, when I get older I'll just get my ears done"

He nodded "Okay did you get any aftercare stuff to help your belly?" Amy showed him the aftercare lotion "Right, you are staying with me until it's all healed okay young lady?"

Amy nodded excitedly "Sure lets go"

 **6 weeks later**

Amy's piercing is all fully healed all thanks to Sonic looking after her. Being with him for 6 weeks was like heaven to her, her and Sonic are now on their way back to piercers where she got it done. When they got there they saw Rouge and Blaze waiting for her.

"Hey Amy, how's the belly?" smiled Blaze "Mine healed pretty quickly"

Rouge grinned at the two hedgehogs "Told you I wasn't lying, you got him wrapped round your finger hun"

Both Sonic and Amy blushed at her words, Sonic was still angry with them but he decided to leave it for now. The girls walked into the shop to see the shop clerk, she checked their belly's and said they are all clear to change them any time they liked. The girls brought 6 belly rings each, one for each day.

Amy left the shop with a small bag with her new belly rings inside "I'm good to change them now Sonic" she smiled "I got some new ones too"

"Cool so you good to go home now?" he asked her

She nodded "Yeah I'm fine now, thanks Sonic" she then kissed him on the cheek and left him in the dust.

Sonic then blushed at her action, he turned round and went to catch up with her "HEY AMY! WANNA PLAY SOME VIDEO GAMES AT THE ARCADE?!"

Amy grinned back at him and walked back to him thinking ( _I can get use to this)_ she thought with excitement. Now she doesn't regret getting her belly done and now Sonic is the one who wants her to stay and hang out with him, life is gonna be sweet from now on. Amy's belly ring was now starting to shine in sunlight and saw that some guys were drooling over her.

Sonic saw this, he placed his arms around her waist and looked over at the guys "Hey get your own lady"

Amy giggled

 **Looks like Sonic is now one love sick puppy XD I am glad he didn't find her ugly with her new piercing and heck he also looked after her until it healed up completely and now he wont leave her alone XD which Amy loves very much, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


End file.
